The present invention relates to a device permitting persons to have a surface for which they can regulate the level of sunlight and distributing this sunlight in a uniform manner over a certain period.
At present, persons can expose themselves either to full sunshine by using protective creams, or they can use a semi-shaded location (a cover, a tree . . . ). The use of protective creams requires frequent renewal of the application above all when the periods of exposure are interspersed with swimming. Certain persons are also allergic to these products or cannot stand direct sunlight. The conventional semi-shaded locations do not offer the possibility of selecting the quantity of sunlight desired and do not distribute it over all the body.